


Home

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst with a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: MC finally returns home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Home

You were home, yet it no longer felt like home to you. It was foreign, and unwelcoming. It was cold, empty, and lifeless, save for yourself.  
Your life had been a wreck since you returned from the Devildom. You just couldn't readjust to life in the human world, you felt out of place, like you no longer belonged.  
You missed them, the brothers and their noise, their antics, their affection. 

You lay in bed one night, unable to sleep. You were crying, par for the course as of late, when you came to a conclusion.  
You couldn't stay here. 

You dialed the number of the one person who could fix things.  
"Hello? MC?"  
"Lucifer?" You called, sniffling.  
"Are you crying? What's the matter?"  
"I don't want to stay here anymore, I don't belong here. Please come get me, bring me back to the Devildom."  
"MC, you belong in the human world, with other humans, not in the Devildom," He said.

"I want to be with you and the others, I want to go home."  
There was silence between the two of you for what seemed like the longest time.  
"You just called the Devildom home," He said.  
"My home is with you and the others, in the House of Lamentation. It's where I belong," You explained.  
There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line, "I'll have to talk to Lord Diavolo about this-" 

"Yes, you can come live in the Devildom, MC! We'd be honored to have you!" The Demon Prince himself cut in, excitement in his voice, "I'll have Lucifer come get you right away!"  
You smiled, "Thank you, Lord Diavolo."  
"Anything for Lucifer's favorite human-"  
"That's quite enough, thank you, Lord Diavolo," Lucifer said, seeming to have regained control of his D.D.D.  
"I suppose it's settled, then. Are you certain this is what you want?" He asked.  
"I want to go home." 

Lucifer arrived at your doorstep the next day, and you were surprised that it was just him.  
"Where are the others? I figured they would have come with you."  
"I told them I'm on business in the human world. I figured it might be nice to surprise them with your return," He explained, giving you a rare, soft smile.  
You were glad that this time around you got the opportunity to pack your things. Things were boxed up and were sent directly to your room in the House of Lamentation via a spell.  
"What about my school? Don't we need to inform them I'm transferring back to RAD?" You asked as you packed one of the last boxes.  
"I already made arrangements regarding everything to do with your life here," Lucifer explained.  
"In just one day?"  
"After a while, you become very efficient when it comes to paperwork."  
"It's always business with you," You teased.  
"Well, someone has to be the professional."

You looked around your now empty room and felt nothing but excitement at the thought of returning to the Devildom. "It's time to go," Lucifer said, and you followed him out the door, scarcely looking back at the life you were leaving behind. 

You had forgotten just how odd the sensation of traveling between realms was. It felt like swimming from the bottom of a pool to the surface really fast, dropping in pressure as the Devildom appeared around you. You stumbled forward a little, but Lucifer caught you, "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'd forgotten how weird that feels. It's a little disorienting."

You returned to the House of Lamentation with Lucifer, who explained that everyone else was out for the afternoon, in a last minute meeting with Lord Diavolo, which gave you the perfect opportunity to surprise everyone. You spent the rest of the day unpacking your things from the human world, unable to wipe the smile off your face. 

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone had returned to the house and had gathered in the dining room.  
You were hiding just around the corner in the hall, listening to the brothers talk about this and that.  
"As you all know, I was in the human world on business," Lucifer said, "While I was there, I picked up something I thought you all might like."  
"Oh? A surprise?" Asmo said, "You've got me intrigued."  
"Is it a pet?" Satan asked, and you almost laughed at the thought of you dressed up in a cat costume.

"How about I just show you what I brought back with me?"  
You stepped around the corner and beamed at the brothers, "Surprise!"  
"MC!" They gasped, all jumping up from their seats and rushing over to you.  
"What're ya doing back here?" Mammon asked as he hugged you.  
"What? Am I not welcome in my own home?" You said, grinning.  
"Wait, what? That means-" Levi said, eyes lighting up in realization.  
"I live here now, in the Devildom. This is my home," You explained.  
"Welcome home, MC!" Beelzebub said, scooping you up.  
"Beel!" You squealed.  
"Hey, quit hogging MC, I want some love too!" Asmo said.  
"I live here now, there's plenty of time to spend with me," You laughed.

That night, the brothers all gathered in your room, setting up camp on your floor, and you happily joined them in the cozy pile of blankets, pillows, and comforters. Even Lucifer came to join the party, settling in at the corner of the blanket fort that had been constructed.  
As you lay curled up amongst the pile of demons that had snuggled up to you, you couldn't help but smile at just how right this felt.  
You were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by pining for my girlfriend, and my pining turned into fluff to soothe my soul.


End file.
